lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land)
Summary Wanting to create a simple game that was easy to pick up and play, the now famed Masahiro Sakurai used a template character known as Popopo as the playable character to test his idea. However, the development team became attached to the blob-like creature, and after finalising him and renaming him Kirby, an iconic franchise was born. Kirby’s Dream Land, a Gameboy title, offered a unique experience that was based around using the enemies to your advantages in a platformer setting, but with some shoot-‘em-up and boss rush elements thrown into the mix. Unlike later games, however, Kirby’s trademark Copy Abilities were absent, creating a dependence on his inhale and Star Spit abilities. Despite what may be missing, the same is still considered a classic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, higher with Candy. At least 9-B, possibly higher, with Warp Star. Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby’s Dream Land (Kirby franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but referred to as a “spry little boy”. Classification: Dream Lander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can inhale foes and objects alike, Transmutation (Can turn the contents of his mouth into star-like projectiles), Flight (Can puff up like a balloon and supply himself with upwards momentum by waving his arms. He can also use his Warp Star for faster and more manoeuvrable flight), Air Manipulation/Breath Attack (Kirby uses air to let him fly, and can also shoot out pressurised air in the form of Air Pellets), Self-Sustenance (Type I, can breathe underwater), Healing via Pep Brew and Magic Bag of Food, Invulnerability via Candy, Explosion Manipulation via Bomb Spit, Sound Manipulation via Microphone (Can create a sound potent enough to make his foes within the general area explode), Fire Manipulation/Breath Attack via Spicy Food, Better Air Manipulation (Can shoot Air Pellets indefinitely and can retain the pressurised air inside of him) via Mint Leaf, Duplication (Can create two other Kirbies, but never uses them for combat), likely Magic (It’s likely the skills used by these artefacts are magic-based, as they are magic artefacts) and possibly Power Bestowal (Without the Sparkling Stars, Dream Landers cannot carry out certain tasks) via a Sparkling Star, Size Manipulation, leading to Large Size (Type 1) via all 5 Sparkling Stars (Puffed up to be a balloon larger than Dedede’s Castle). Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can inhale blocks around his size and destroy both them and Lololo’s boxes with Air Pellets and Star Spits. Can harm Kaboola with his Air Pellets), higher with Candy (Can one-shot several enemies simply by walking into them). At least Wall level, possibly higher, with Warp Star (Can smash through the walls of Lololo Castle. Caused a large explosion when crashing into Dedede’s Castle). Speed: Subsonic (Can run alongside cannonballs shot by Shotzos, and can react to and dodge Kaboola’s cannonballs), possibly faster (Can fight against and keep up with Kracko, who is said to be lightning fast). At least Subsonic attack speed (His Star Spits are faster than Shotzo’s cannonballs, and can tag Lololo and Lalala). Faster with Warp Star. Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class M with all five Sparkling Stars (Was able to pull from the ground and lift King Dedede’s Castle, and the Sparkling Stars are capable of carrying the structure on their own). Striking Strength: Unknown (Whilst he can hurt foes by falling on them, he isn’t much of a physical fighter), at least Wall class, possibly higher, with Warp Star. Durability: Likely Wall level (Unharmed by the Warp Star crashing through walls, can take hits from Dedede and his high-ranking minions). Stamina: High (Never seems to tire, even during and after fighting Dedede and his high-ranking minions). Range: 3 times his own body size via Air Pellet this can be greatly increased by a Mint Leaf and Spicy Food. 8 times his own body size via Star Spit. Standard Equipment: Warp Star, Mint Leaf, Spicy Food, Microphone, Fishing Rod Intelligence: Unknown (Despite what later games would lead you to believe, Kirby is capable of talking fluently. He is able to pilot Warp Stars, using many items, and was able to fight Dedede and his minions, implying he has good intelligence, but to where his intelligence lies is never explored). Weaknesses: Kirby's inhale ability doesn't work on those who are particularly nasty, such as bosses. If Kirby releases the air inside of him to shoot an Air Pellet whilst hovering, he will fall like a rock. Feats: *Defeated Dedede’s high-ranking minions twice (thrice for Lololo), as well as the King himself, and then again in Extra Game where they all proved themselves even more of a challenge. *Saved Dream Land by retrieving the Sparkling Stars, and plucking King Dedede’s Castle from the ground in the process! *Kept up with Shotzo cannonballs and was capable of dodge Kaboola’s. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hover:' Kirby puffs up like a balloon and can float around in the air for as long as he wants, in order to avoid attacks or get to higher ground that he cannot reach by normally jumping. He cannot hover whilst something is in his mouth or when he is underwater, however. **'Air Pellet:' Kirby can release the pressurised air he used to puff himself up as a short-ranged projectile, at the cost of falling from his flight. *'Inhale:' Kirby can inhale lesser foes, even those of relatively large size such as Grizzos, as well as certain attacks and items. He can even inhale multiple targets at once, and seemingly through walls. From here, he can store them inside his mouth to either swallow or Star Spit. He cannot inhale whilst underwater, however. **'Star Spit:' Kirby converts the contents of mouth into a large star and spits it out to attack those in front of him. **'Bomb Spit:' In Lololo Castle and Float Islands, a bomb can be found. Kirby turns this into a black, four-pointed star which will create explosions for every enemy it touches, increasing the radius of each attack, as it flies down its path. Cannot be used on all bombs, as seen in the Poppy Bro Sr fight. *'Dive Attack:' If Kirby falls from a great enough height, if he falls on an enemy, they will take damage and he won’t. *'Healing:' By drinking some Pep Brew, Kirby can recover a bit of his vitality, and by eating a Magic Bag of Food he can return to peak condition. *'Warp Star:' Used by the residents of Dream Land to get to nearby place quick, Kirby can catch a ride on a Warp Star and soar through the air. However, they have a tendency to crash land, and shatter in the process. However, they do offer Kirby much better flight than he is usually capable of. *'Microphone:' By singing into a Microphone rather inhaling then spitting out, Kirby wipes out all foes within his general location. *'Candy:' Kirby can plough through foes whilst under the effect of this lollipop. He is invulnerable to damage and can defeat enemies with just a touch. However, the effects are only temporary. *'Spicy Food:' Using the heat of the Spicy Food, Kirby can now shoot fireballs from his mouth. Due to this, he can no longer inhale, and his Air Pellets are converted into the same flames. However, the effects are only temporary, and water can instantly douse the heat. *'Mint Leaf:' Puff up Kirby like a balloon, locking him in hover mode. His Air Pellets can be shot as much as he likes, and their range increases. Sometimes the effects last for as long as Kirby needs, other times they only last momentarily. *'Kirby Imposters:' Strange fellows who look like Kirby. If Kirby touches them, all his foes in the nearby area, even Gordos, will disappear. Note: Despite the bosses being unaffected by Air Pellets, only for Kirby to harness the Mint Leaf and harm Kaboola with the Air Pellets he can now shoot indefinitely, the Mint Leaf does not actually amp the power of the Air Pellets, as the manual points out not only is Kaboola (the boss of the third stage) the only one susceptible to them, but that they are also just normal Air Pellets. Category:VS Profiles Category:Kirby VS Profiles